


date

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bruuhhh, fhsigm, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i,,,,,</p><p>i have many regrets, and this is one of them. a regret that i never finished this.</p></blockquote>





	date

"W-would you like to go on a date with me?" Hinata said, looking away. Komaeda just looks at him innocently, not knowing the concept of a 'date' since he never went on one. "Um.." Komaeda mused, tapping a finger on his chin. "I would like to."

 

\-------------------

  
Now Hinata just cant understand how their date went on smoothly. He looked at his partner, who looked at the surroundings like an amazed child. Hinata thinks about the many reasons why he loved Komaeda in the first place.  
  
Snapped from the daze that captivated him, he noticed that Komaeda was no longer by his side. "Komaeda?!" He half shouted, voice laced with worry. "Hinata-kun!!" A voice called, making Hinata stop his frantic search before he started. He squinted his eyes to see better, seeing a fluff of white and heavy green next to a colorful stall. Releasing a huff of relief, Hinata ran off to his partner's position.

**Author's Note:**

> i,,,,,
> 
> i have many regrets, and this is one of them. a regret that i never finished this.


End file.
